Pensando
by Danybel
Summary: Solo me quedo pensando...clasificado T por la clase de tema presentado.


**Bueno, aquí va de nuevo, mi cabeza a hacer esto…… no lo leí dos veces para corregirlo, no pude, pero si ven algún error, díganme y yo lo corrijo.**

**Disclaimer: ya todos lo saben……..**

**Advertencia: inspirado en la vida real.**

_Pensando…_

¿Cómo saber cuando es el momento indicado para seguir caminando?

¿Cómo saber cuando es necesario parar?

¿Cómo se yo, como humano, cuando descansar?

¿Cómo se que tu tampoco sabías?

¿Cómo se que no es necesario llorar para demostrar dolor?

Y aún así lo hago, lloro como no tienes idea, me limpio el rostro y vuelvo a llorar, vuelvo a sentir las lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas, y te veo.

Veo tu rostro, descansado, sin ninguna expresión, dormido.

Y me pregunto ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese ocurrido?

Y nadie me puede dar una respuesta, al menos, no una que me guste. Y con dolor, me doy cuenta, que no hay una más que la primera: No se puede cambiar lo que ya pasó.

De nuevo, tomo un pañuelo entre mis manos, aún viéndote, observando cada parte de tu ser, cada línea de tu cara, cada figura que estas hacen, cada centímetro, milímetro de ti.

Mamá te colocó una bufanda… que irónico, te queda como soga al cuello.

Puedo ver que traes tu blusa favorita puesta, la verde limón, que tanto odio, pero te ves hermosa, como siempre.

¿Cómo saber cuando es necesaria ayuda?

Pero tu nunca quisiste, nunca deseaste que te ayudaran, siempre decías "todo está bien, todo perfecto"

No puedo seguir viéndote, seguir observando tu rostro tras el cristal, sin llorar, sin que mis lágrimas recorran mis mejillas, sin poder llegar a mi barbilla, siendo limpiadas por mí.

Estas durmiendo con los ángeles.

_Durmiendo…_

Ojalá fuese solo eso…

Ojalá hoy me despertara y viese tu sonrisa, frente a mi, saludándome, diciéndome buenos días.

Suspiro y me alejo de ti, me alejo de todos, salgo del edificio y lloro, desconsolado, ahogándome entre un mar de lágrimas, pensando.

¿Por qué?

Mis pensamientos viajan al pasado, revisando todo lo que viví junto a ti, las risas que compartimos, las lágrimas que vi en tu rostro, los besos cariñosos que compartimos.

No pude evitar romper el llanto, de nuevo, con aquel líquido salado recorriendo mi piel, quemándola, haciéndome sentir miserable.

¿Por qué me abandonaste?

¿Acaso no pensaste en el mal que nos hacías?

No.

No pensaste en nada, ni en ti misma.

No pensaste en tus padres, y en nosotros, tus hermanos, ni en lo cruel que sería despedirnos de ti, ni en lo mal que nos sentiríamos al verte _dormir_, en nada pensaste.

¿No pensaste en las lágrimas, en el dolor, en el miedo, en nada?

¿No pensaste que nos preocuparíamos por ti?

No. ¿Verdad?

En ningún momento se te ocurrió.

Solo pensabas en _dormir_, en más nada.

Solo pensabas en cerrar tus ojos para no abrirlos más, en como tus recuerdos se borrarían de los demás, pero no pensaste en lo amargo que sería ese trago.

¿Por qué decidiste hacerlo?

¿Por qué decidiste desperdiciarte de esa forma?

¿Por qué?

No puedo volver adentro, no puedo.

Ver todos aquellos rostros cubiertos en lágrimas, bañados en dolor y tragedia, en pena ajena.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en mí, en nosotros.

No me imagino ni como se puede sentir nuestra madre, siendo ella la que te encontró.

No me puedo imaginar como se siente nuestro padre, que le duele, incluso, llorar.

No puedo, ni quiero, imaginarme como se sienten tus amigos, que hasta ayer en la mañana compartían tus secretos contigo.

Tuve que ayudar a cargar _tu cama_, tu descanso, para llevarte a _tu nueva casa_.

Tuve que ver los rostros a mi alrededor, llenos de lágrimas, pidiéndome con la mirada que aguantara, que fuese fuerte.

Tuve que oír las palabras, de odio, de compasión, de dolor, de crueldad y de piedad, todas, expresadas hacia ti.

Tuve que ver como te ibas, cada vez más despacio.

Tuve que oír como te decían que descansaras.

Pero… ¿No se dan cuenta?

Ya tu estas descasando.

Ahora nos toca a nosotros.

Ahora nos toca comenzar una nueva vida sin ti.

Una vida llena de dolor, marcada por la tragedia.

Escucho las palabras como ecos distantes, pidiendo por ti, por tu descanso eterno, y veo, con las lágrimas surcándome el rostro, _tu cama_, deslizándose a tu nueva _casa_.

Esperé a que todos se fueran, viendo como papá ayudaba a nuestra madre, que cubierta en lágrimas, sollozando, se iba, con la cabeza gacha.

Yo me quedé por un momento más, me despido de ti ahora, hermana.

Pero siempre me quedaré pensando.

¿Por qué?

_Fin._

**No saben lo que me costó escribir esto, pero ahora que lo hice me siento mucho mejor.**

**Aclaro: el narrador de la historia puede ser cualquiera de los hermanos Weasley, pero creo que Ron es el más indicado. Con esto sabrán de quien habla ¿no?**

**Si desean saber algún detalle no tengan miedo de preguntar.**

**Y si entienden por completo la historia, perfecto.**

**Con cariño, Danybel.**


End file.
